iHitchhike Home For The Holidays
by Close 2 Nothing
Summary: X-mas Seddie one-shot! Sam's heading home when her car breaks down in the middle of nowhere. She then hitches a ride with Freddie Benson and he takes her to Salem and back home to Seattle. She finds herself falling for this mysterious geek, but will she be able to let him go when they reach Carly's apartment?


**Me-Hey! This is my first Christmas fanfic on here. The characters are unfortunately not here at the moment, but oh well. This story is called iHitchhike Home For The Holidays. So, here's the summary for this one-shot:**

* * *

**Summary: **Sam's driving back to Seattle from Los Angeles when her car breaks down in the middle of nowhere in Oregon. She tries to walk to Salem when a guy pulls up and asks if she needed a lift. She says no at first and was almost kidnapped until this mysterious guy pops in and saves the day. He then offers to carry her all the way to both Salem and Seattle. She gets in his car and he drives her back home and to Salem. She finds herself falling for this mysterious geek, but what will she be able to do when they split ways at her apartment complex?

* * *

**Me-Yeah, but oh well. Hope you like it! By the way, here's the ages (order of appearance; when I mean appearance, I mean when you actually see them):**

**Sam-23**

**Freddie-24**

**Carly-23**

**Gibby-24**

**Spencer-36**

**Griffin-24**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I started up the car in the parking lot of the Sofitel Los Angeles and headed down the busy roads of Los Angeles. I sighed as I got in between a red Ferrari and a black Ducati.

Horn were honking, people were chattering, the smell of cigarette smoke was in the air, and there were a bunch of pizza delivery boys whizzing through the traffic on their bikes.

I honked my horn, realizing how slow the traffic was going.

"Go faster, you idiots! I want to be home before Christmas, you dingleheads!" I screamed while sticking my head out the window.

"Hey you! Be patient!" a guy in a white Dodge truck next to me hollered.

I honked my horn again while glaring at the guy in the Dodge truck.

"You shut your trap! I'm trying to head back to Seattle here. Now, drive your piece of crap away!" I snapped just as the traffic began to move.

I wove through the cars and groaned.

_"Oh my freaking lord! What's up with California today?" _I wondered to myself. _"Even Seattle isn't as crowded." _I zoomed past a black Ducati and drove up to a gas station.

I got out of my car and put the pump into the car, filling up my car with gas. Just as the tank was half full, my mahogany red LG Voyager from Verizon vibrated from in my jeans pocket and I answered it.

"Hey, Miss Carly Shay." I greeted sarcastically.

_"Sam, don't be like that!" _Carly whined from on the other line. I sighed as I pressed the phone to my ear so that I could hear her better.

"Carls, speak up. What's that annoying noise in the background?" I questioned as I pulled the pump out of the car.

_"Oh, that? Well, Spencer, Gibby, and Griffin are playing Just Dance 4. They're singing to Call Me Maybe while Griffin's dancing to it." _Carly explained.

I laughed as I got into my car.

"Well, that explains it. Guys seriously don't know how to sing." I pointed out, which made Carly huff out a sigh, blowing her bangs up in the process.

_"Sam! At least be a bit kind to them. I mean, it's Christmas Eve, for crying out loud."_ Carly pointed out.

I sighed as I started up the car and headed out the gas station, still talking to Carly with my shoulder pushing my phone up to my ear so that I could talk to her while I kept my eyes on the road.

"Gibby pretty much terrorized me all my life and Spencer almost drowned me in pure Russian vodka." I said sarcastically in a monotone voice.

I could hear Carly sigh from on the other line.

_"Sam..." _she trailed off.

"What's up, Carls? I gotta keep driving." I warned as I turned a sharp corner and crossed the California-Oregon borderline.

_"Just...come home safe. And don't wreck Spencer's car or else he'll really drown you in Russian vodka." _Carly joked.

I laughed, even though the joke wasn't really that funny, since that meant Spencer was planning to murder me with alcohol if I messed up his car.

"Okay. Bye." I said before hanging up. I continued to drive down the lonely and vast land in silence, not getting a call from anybody during the drive.

What I apparently didn't know was that a pipe in the car had unconsciously broke during that traffic jam in LA and the gas was quickly dripping out of the pipe.

. . .

I turned on the radio and began to listen to it as I continued to drive through Oregon. The sun was hot, blinding, and of course shining and the desperate need for water was killing me. But, stupid me forgot to bring some extra water bottles from the hotel, thinking that I really wouldn't need them.

But, oh did I think wrong.

They were playing one of Carly's favorite songs (and one of my least favorite songs), which was Take A Bow by Rihanna. (A/N: I don't own Take A Bow by Rihanna.)

I knew that I just had to live with it. If only I knew that I was going to be driving in the middle of nowhere with no water, no civilization in sight, or no place to eat ahead of time, I would've come prepared.

Just then, I heard a sputter from the engine. I pulled over to the side just as the car turned off completely.

I got out of the car and walked over to the back and saw that the pipe had broke and that there was a long trail of gasoline in the direction that I was driving in. I gasped in shock.

I kicked the bumper roughly with my now gasoline-covered white Toms and screeched at the top of my lungs.

"Aw crap!" I exclaimed as I kicked the bumper once more and sighed. All I was thinking about was how I was going to get back to Seattle. Definitely not with a car and definitely not with someone guiding me. I knew I was on my own and I just had to cope with it. Besides, what could go wrong?

I then saw a familiar green board rooted to the ground by some metal bars not too far away from me. Curious as to what it was, I walked over to it and saw how many miles it took me to get to the nearest city. However, I had to go to Salem and get a few important things for Gibby. I found Salem on the board and looked at the mileage.

My jaw dropped once I read how far away Salem was from here.

_"550 freaking miles away?! Oh, I'm never going to get back home in time...And Carly's making ham tonight!" _I thought to myself as I glanced out at the empty land in front of me. I kicked the gravel in front of me and sighed.

"Oh well...I guess I better start walking..." I trailed off before opening the trunk (it took me about five minutes to open and I luckily found a crowbar and pried it open. Sometimes, that car locks the trunk all by itself for no apparent reason) and grabbing my suitcases. I then closed the driver door and began to head down the road.

My Toms were already ruined, caked with gasoline and gravel. I had gotten these shoes the day I left for LA from Carly. I stopped and smacked myself.

"Sam, no. You are not going to turn into Carly. I swear to God, I do not freaking care about how I look." I told myself before continuing my long trek to Salem and just by the rate I was going at, I knew that I wasn't going to get back until New Year's Eve.

A RV then stopped in front of me and I stopped suddenly as a buff guy with black hair and green eyes came out.

"Hey, girl. Need a ride?" he asked, his voice sounding as rough as sandpaper.

I just stared at him.

"No. In fact, I don't think that I should even trust you. Now, if you excuse me, I have to head to Salem." I said in the most polite voice I could muster up and began to walk off. Honestly, I felt like kneeing that guy in the kisser and nailing him in the nose.

The guy grabbed me roughly and I dropped my suitcases.

"Nobody says no to me, girl. Now, you're coming with me whether you like it or not." he said.

I glared at him before kicking him and elbowing him in the chest, but nothing worked. I was starting to feel tired and my hands and legs were turning weak.

_"He's got a more sturdy steel grip than Spencer will ever had..." _I trailed off into my thoughts as he opened the RV door and was about to force me in when another car pulled up behind the RV, another guy came out, and he walked over to the guy.

"Hey, you! Let go of her. I don't think that she would like being kidnapped." the guy said.

The black haired guy scoffed at the other guy.

"Mind your own business, kid!" he growled harshly, making his grip on me tighter. Never before have I felt so weak in my entire life. I, Sam Puckett, was actually weak against a puny guy? What was the world coming to?

"And what if I don't?" the guy asked smartly.

The black haired glared at the guy and walked up to him with me still in his grasp, weakling trying to get away from him.

"You think you're so smart, huh?! Well, I'd like to see you dead and it will happen if you don't leave in ten seconds." he snapped.

The other guy smirked and laughed haughtily, which cause the black haired guy to shot him a death glare.

"Yeah, but do you have a weapon?" the guy asked, pulling out a gun from his jeans pocket and pointed it straight in them middle of the guy's head. The guy's eyes widened.

"Now," the guy stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a bullet. "I suggest you put the girl down, cuz the tables have turned." he said.

The guy let go of me instantly, dropping me onto the ground, ran back into his RV and drove off, leaving me alone with this guy.

He helped me up and held onto me longer than he should've. I began to wriggle out of his grasp, but that just made him hold onto me tighter. I attempted to scream, but his free hand had reached over and covered my mouth.

"Hey, I'm here to help you. Please don't scream or else I'm gonna have to calm you down myself and my way of calming people is not that easy." the guy said.

I stopped wriggling out of his grasp as his hands let go of me.

I then got a better look at him. He had spiky brown hair that had a few pieces of hair sticking up in odd ends and he had brown eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked, now reaching back down to Earth.

"Me? Well, I'm Freddie Benson. And you are?" he questioned.

"Sam Puckett." I told him.

"Well, nice to meet you, Sam. It seems like you needed some help. What happened?" he questioned.

"My car broke down not too far from here. I was heading back to Seattle for Christmas and I was also planning to head to Salem to get some things for Gibby." I explained. The guy had a small smile on his face, which surprised me a bit.

"You need a lift? I'm heading in that exact same direction. I'm heading up to Vancouver to see my cousin for New Year's." he told me.

I eyed him curiously, suddenly beginning to fear something. And Sam Puckett never fears anything, so what the heck is up with me? Sam Puckett fears nothing but bacon being abolished from the world.

"And what if I don't trust you, Mister Frederick?" I sneered, earning a glare from him.

"It's Freddie." he snapped.

I strided past him and pointed at my suitcases.

"Put those in the trunk, Freddork. Let's go." I said before getting into his red Camaro. Freddie sighed before getting into the Camaro after stuffing my luggage in the trunk and began to drive off to Salem.

. . .

All I basically heard was the radio blasting some Spanish song, me drinking some Dr. Pepper, and Freddork tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. It was so awkward that even I got annoyed by the awkwardness. I mean, am I seriously that intimidating or something? Just because my white Toms are caked with gasoline and my hair looks like it went through a sandstorm doesn't mean you should just shut up and stuff some money in your mouth. Like as if I was going to say something weird and be all Katy Perry-ish with the shut up and stuff some money in your mouth thing. Ugh, now I could be acting like Carly once again.

Truth be told, I found that weird Freddork kind of attractive in a way. He somehow drew me in with that spiky brown hair that pretty much any girl could die for and his eyes were the most cutest shade of brown eyes that reminded me of those Dove chocolates that Carly always ate at lunch.

I mentally smacked myself angrily.

_"Sam, stop turning into Carly. You find no guy attractive and you'd rather stay forever alone." _my mind snapped.

_"Well, it should be a good change for Sam. I mean, it's a first for everything, ya know?" _my conscience told me. I mentally shook my head just as Freddie cleared his throat.

"I kind of just realized something about you..." he trailed off.

"What did you realize? My Toms are covered in gasoline and rocks or is it the fact that my hair looks like as if I had just come out of a sandstorm?" I questioned.

Freddie chuckled while shaking his head.

"No, not really. I just kind of realized the fact that you are very beautiful." he commented.

I felt like my body temperature was rising before grabbing my compact mirror from my sling bag and looked at myself. Either I could've been hallucinating or I was actually blushing. I hit myself in the head while thinking to myself that Sam Puckett was not one for romance or did I get a fever in this hot weather.

Just as I put my compact mirror in my sling bag, I spotted skyscrapers just ahead of us.

"By any chance, are we reaching Salem?" I questioned. Freddie had just shrugged as he continued to drive down the road we were on.

"I haven't been to Oregon, so I really don't know." he stated, which made me scoff.

"Wow, thanks for your help, tour guide." I said sarcastically as we reached a sigh that welcomed us to the city. I rolled down the window and looked at the sign. It said 'Welcome To Salem!' on it in bold white letters and I gasped.

"Yay! We're here!" I exclaimed as I stuck my head out the window and let the wind blow through my hair. It felt like I had been out of the city for days, but in actuality, it had only been for a few hours.

We parked in a spot in a halfway empty parking lot and I sighed as we both got out of the Camaro and I stared at the city. Freddie saw how I was staring at the skyscrapers with wide eyes and chuckled.

"Let me guess, you have never been to a city before?" he questioned. I crossed my arms over my chest while pouting.

"I have. It's just been a few hours since I've been in one." I told him.

"That made no sense." he said simply before walking off, making me jolt and run after him.

"That's not funny, Freddork!" I complained angrily.

Freddie just chuckled as we began to weave through the crowds in the city. His hand in mine made me feel weird inside and icky. Sometimes, I wonder why Carly always went crazy every time something similar to what I was going through happened.

I felt him tug on my hand and pull me into a clothing store.

"Whoa, Freddo. Why are we in here?" I asked.

Freddie said nothing as he sifted through the racks of clothes and he pulled out a random outfit complete with shoes and other accessories.

He threw me over his shoulder and put me into one of the vacant dressing rooms in the back. He put me down on one of the wooden benches and muttered something under his breath before walking out of the dressing room.

I stared at the outfit in front of me and sighed.

_"This is so not my dress-up...Ugh, why am I being like Carly today?" _I asked myself before pulling off my white short shorts that had dry gasoline spots on it and my brown shirt that had strips of bacon on it and my Toms.

I slipped on the black silver studded jeans he had picked out for me and I heard someone step in.

"Sam, how is- - -" he stopped in mid-sentence and I looked at the mirror in front of me and saw that Freddie had entered the dressing room. I saw my face turning a bright red, realizing that he barged in on me while I was changing. I almost dropped the salmon pink tank top I was going to wear and I whipped around almost immediately.

"Mister Freddricko! Get out!" I nearly screamed before literally pushing him out of the dressing room and closing the door behind me.

I slumped down right next to the bench and sighed.

_"Oh my god...My privacy has never been invaded before...I just hope he wasn't trying to glance over at my breasts or else..." _I thought to myself before putting on the rest of my clothes.

I stepped out and saw Freddie talking to a girl my age with reddish brown hair in a bun with peridot colored eyes. She was wearing a cheetah pattern tank top with white ripped leggings that had black patches and brown high heel boots. She was smiling and she had laughed at what Freddie had said.

I just stood outside the dressing, wondering if I should go back in, quickly change, and leave for Seattle myself or wait until he finished with my hand resting on my jutted out hip.

I then noticed him pulling out a navy blue v-neck dress that would look good on Carly from on one of the clearance racks and showed her. The girl nodded and said thank you before heading off to the dressing room four doors away from my own.

Freddie laughed to himself as he walked over to where I was and he stopped once he saw me in the clothes that he chose for me.

"Whoa..." he trailed off.

I was wearing a see through white shirt with a salmon pink tank top on the inside, black silver studded jeans and white Converse high tops. I had light blue pearl stud earrings on with a matching necklace.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked. Freddie shook his head as he walked up to me.

"No, you look fine. I can't bear to see such a pretty girl in such dirty clothes." he complimented, which made my face flush a bright red.

The same girl that I spotted with Freddie a few minutes walked by wearing the dress he pulled out for her with black go-go boots and accidentally bumped into him.

"Ooops! Sorry, Freddsy!" she said sweetly before heading over to where the hats were.

I found myself with my hands on Freddie's chest and his arms were around my waist. Our faces were just five inches away from each other.

My face was flushed an even brighter red as Freddie chuckled under his breath.

"Whoops. Sorry." he apologized. His hands began to slowly remove themselves from my waist and I swore that he really didn't want to let go just as yet.

"I told the cashier about your situation and she says you're fine. I just grabbed the duplicates and let her scan the bar code." he explained before cutting the cards off with a pair scissors and leading me out of the store.

I just kept my head down, knowing that I was damned to turn into a blonde Carly clone pretty soon.

"So, where else do you need to go?" he questioned. I pulled out my phone and saw that I had gotten one text. I sent her a quick text, telling her that I was in Salem and went to the Notes section and found the store Gibby wanted me to go to.

"Um...I need to go to this address." I told him, pulling him over to a fire hydrant so that I could show him my cell phone.

"Oh, you mean See's? It's right around the corner." he said before pulling me along.

We then reached in front of a small store and I then realized what See's was. It was a candy store.

"Gibby never told me that this was the place he wanted me to go to!" I exclaimed. Freddie eyed me, confusion written all over his face.

"Gibby? Who's that?" he questioned.

"Gibby's my friend in Seattle. He told me to bring some stuff back from this store. Who would've thought that he wanted me to get him some candy?" I explained, which made Freddie laugh.

"Well, let's go in and get Gibby some candy." he said before pulling me into the store.

The lady up front looked up from sorting her bills and smiled.

"Welcome to See's! How may I help you?" she asked. I looked at the many cases filled with candy and then at the list Gibby sent me along with the address.

"Um...I would like 8 oz of eggnog truffles, 1 lb of California brittle, 8.4 lbs of cinnamon lollipops, and 1 lb of polar bear paws." I said, pulling out my credit card.

"Okay. Your total is $58.35, Miss." she told me as I handed her my credit card. A few minutes later, she handed me back the credit card and began to pack the candy into some boxes.

I smiled as she handed me a bag with the boxes inside.

"Thanks for shopping at See's. Have a great day!" she said as we headed out of the store.

We turned the corner and I noticed that Freddie suddenly gritted his teeth. I eyed him with a confused expression on my face.

"Huh? Freddie, what's wrong?" I questioned.

Freddie grabbed my hand and pulled me through the huge crowd. He pushed me into the passenger seat of his Camaro and he hopped in on the other side and he drove away.

"Freddie, what just happened?" I asked.

"Paparazzi. They were trying to spread rumors again." he said.

"Paparazzi? Why are they after you?" I questioned. Freddie sighed as he turned the corner.

"My cousin's a professional skater and an actress. I'm kind of an actor in training with her as my teacher and the paparazzi follow us around a lot. If they saw me with you, they'll think that we're in a relationship even though I'm helping you somewhat hitchhike back home." Freddie explained. My eyes were as wide as saucers once he finished his explanation.

"No way..." I trailed off in shock.

And after that, the car ride went silent for the rest of the day.

. . .

I giggled as Freddie pulled up by the apartment complex in Seattle.

"Wow...I never thought you'd actually bring me back before present opening day..." I trailed off as I finished my coffee and unbuckled my seat belt.

"Oh really? I could've driven all day, you know..." he pointed out as he got out of the car and he pulled my suitcases out.

"Well," I looked at him while smiling. "Thanks for letting me hitchhike with you back to Seattle." I thanked him.

Freddie closed the trunk and grabbed my suitcases.

"Hey, it's no problem. I don't like leaving such cute girls like you to fend for themselves in such harsh situations." he pointed out, which made me laugh once again.

He helped me tow the suitcases up the stairs up to the eight floor (I decided to help him when we got to the sixth floor) and we reached Carly's apartment door.

"Well, this is the place..." I trailed off before turning the doorknob and was surprised that it was open for once.

I spotted Carly on the couch with Gibby and Griffin and Spencer were dancing to Just Dance 4 once again.

"Carls, I'm back!" I hollered, making myself known.

Carly dropped the popcorn ball that she was eating and squealed, jumping up and running over to me.

"Oh my god, Sam! I never knew you'd make it!" she exclaimed as she pulled me into a suffocating hug.

I smiled weakly as I tried to pry her off of me.

Gibby's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Sam! You got here so quickly!" he said in surprise. I laughed as I finally managed to get Carly off of me.

"Well, I didn't get here quickly enough..." I trailed off while sweat dropping.

Spencer reached over for a popcorn ball while Griffin eyed me curiously.

"Hey, Sam...you got dressed up. Why the sudden change in clothing?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too, Sam. You never wear such cute stuff like this...What happened to you while you were in LA?" Carly asked.

"Well," I laughed nervously under my breath. "I guess you should be asking me what had happened while I was in Salem." I told her before stepping aside so that they saw Freddie from behind me.

The half-eaten popcorn ball that Spencer held in his mouth dropped to the floor in shock.

"Sam...! You brought home a guy?!" he nearly screamed, making Griffin and Gibby have to cover his mouth.

"Well, I guess you could say that he brought me home." I told them.

Freddie scratched the back of his head as Carly reached for his free hand while smiling.

"You should stay here, sir! As thanks for bringing Sam home safely, of course." she invited. Freddie shook his head to her invite. and slowly pulled his hand away from hers.

"I'm sorry, but I must head for Vancouver. I shouldn't keep my cousin waiting." he told her before storming out the door, leaving the door slightly open ajar.

Carly looked at me.

"He's a doll..." she trailed off.

"Well, he is pretty sweet. I mean, he brought me home for God's sake, Carls!" I pointed out.

"And speaking of, where's Spencer's car? Is it in good condition?" Carly started shooting questions and I then realized something: I left Spencer's car in the 550 mile outskirts of Salem and that the gasoline tube was broken due to some idiotic guys on the streets in LA.

"Oh, that? Well..." I trailed off.

"Well?" Carly asked, hoping that I wasn't about to give her some bad news.

"Um...I hear Freddie calling me, so I'll be back!" I said quickly before rushing out of the apartment.

. . .

I spotted Freddie heading to his red Camaro and I called out to him.

"Freddie! Wait!" I called out. Freddie stopped by a turned off lamplight and turned around. I ran up to him and sighed.

"Are you seriously leaving?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah. Sam, I helped you get home safely and you should be having fun with Carly and the others. My job is done and I gotta see Fern in Vancouver. She'll be pissed off if I don't see her soon." he explained.

I glared up at him, thinking of how stupid this semi-actor is.

"Your job is not done, Freddork." I snapped. He looked at me, his eyes obviously asking what I meant.

"And what do I have to do for you now, Your Highness?" he asked sarcastically. Just then, the lamplight turned on and it shone on us.

I couldn't control myself as I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaned in ,and pressed my lips against his own. His eyes widened as I pulled away and looked into his brown eyes.

"Does the lamplight count as a mistletoe?" I questioned. Freddie chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Believe whatever you want, Miss Puckett." he said as he leaned in so that his forehead and nose was pressed up against my own. I saw that it was beginning to snow and I smiled.

"Okay. Please stay, Freddie..." I whispered before leaning in and kissing him again. I felt like melting in his arms as he pulled away.

"Anything for you, Your Highness." he whispered before going in for another kiss.

* * *

**Me-And that's it! Oh, crud. I've been working on this for too effing long! XC I so need a break right now. So, hoped you liked it! And I also hope you R&R! If you do, you get a virtual gingerbread cookie! (:**


End file.
